Snowy Days
by Nathalaia
Summary: Spinoff to Timeless and Fears of Yesterday. Set about a year and three months after Timeless. It's winter and it's snowing. And what does one do when it snows? Definitely not work, that's for sure! No, a snowball fight is more likely to happen!


_Summary: Spinoff to _Timeless _and _Fears of Yesterday_. Set about a year and three months after _Timeless_. It's winter and it's snowing. And what does one do when it snows? Definitely not work, that's for sure! No, a snowball fight is more likely to happen!_

_AN: **Important note. This is a story belonging in the world of **Timeless**, one of my other fan fictions with Kuroshitsuji. It is the second spinoff, the first one being **Fears of Yesterday**, so if you are a new reader and haven't read either of them, you might want to do that, as events in them are to be referred to in this one. This is, after all, a follow-up to **Fears of Yesterday** and **Timeless**. You can, if you are too lazy to read the other ones, continue reading this story, but there might be things you'll miss out.**_

_Aaand, back to normal notes which, I believe, most of you don't really read… Well. I will write either way, given that I actually sometimes write something worth reading. Welcome to the second spinoff to _Timeless_, meant to be the last! But I have another – and last, I promise – spinoff in mind, which I will tell more about in the ending AN._

_Again I am caught between two titles to this fanfic, _Snowy Days _and _The Snow_. I can't choose… Tell me what you think! ^^_

_Please notify me of any mistakes I make, be it odd sentences or typos. I would appreciate it!  
Now I won't uphold you further._

_I present to you  
__Snowy Days_

_Disclaimer: Why in the world would I write _fan_fiction if I was the mangaka? Exactly; I'm just a crazy fan who can't get enough of the story and therefore writes herself. Hence the name _fanfiction_. Besides, I couldn't even draw for the life of me. And I would make the characters suffer. Immensely. I just can't help it._

* * *

_The pale hand reached up to a pair of lips, tongue darting out to lick off the blood on the fingers. The other hand held a limp body by the collar, usually pristine white shirt covered in fresh, dark blood. As the monster licked the blood off its fingers in a slow, agonizing motion, its piercing red eyes moved to look directly at Ronald._

_Ronald stared at the demon, hands formed to fists and shaking of terror at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe it. The demon had returned and now it had…_

_Said demon released its grip on the figure that slumped lifelessly to the ground, staying unmoving as there rapidly formed a puddle of blood on the cold ground._

_The demon walked towards Ronald, who was sitting against a wall, in a calm pace and crouched down in front of him._

_The demon smiled and let out its tongue, not unlike a snake. "Found you~," it chuckled and caught Ronald's jaw in a tight hold. "Now that your precious lover is gone, nothing is standing in my way to get you."  
__  
Ronald could only stare at the wrecked body of his beloved in silent horror as the demon pulled him to his feet._

"_A lovely sight, don't you agree?" the demon grinned and stroked Ronald's hair affectionately. It leaned down and breathed on his ear, whispering. "You are _mine_ now, and you will be _mine _until the day I get tired of you. Only then will I let you join your lover in the sweet, sweet _death_."_

_He screamed. Screamed as he was dragged away from his lover, away from freedom, away from everything…_

Ronald woke with a start and sat bolt upright in the bed, hand covering his mouth as of not to wake the sleeping figure at his side. His slightly panicked gaze quickly sought the person beside him, making sure he wasn't dead as he had been in the dream.

At the sight of the peacefully sleeping black-haired, he immediately calmed down. He took in some deep breaths, hand finally leaving its place on his lips after a moment.

Funny. His dreams hadn't been haunted of the past memories of the demon in a long time, but tonight…

Ronald shuddered as he thought back on the nightmare. He quickly turned his attention to the person at his side, gently stroking a stray lock of black hair away from the other's face.

In the dream the demon had _killed _William right before his eyes. It hadn't settled with just a death scythe to his heart, no, but had tormented him until he couldn't rise from the ground again. And then it had…

Ronald shuddered again and bit his lower lip as he stroked William's hair, reassuring himself that this was _real_ and not yet another dream – another _nightmare_. William couldn't die from him…

The thought of William not being there anymore was simply too much. Without William Ronald would feel utterly alone and empty. William had helped him through the tough time after the incident with the demon and hadn't _once _stopped believing in him, always being gentle and patient.

William… Gentle… Ronald giggled quietly to himself and gazed lovingly at the sleeping figure at his side. One usually wouldn't use 'William' and 'gentle' in the same sentence, unless in some sort of denial. But he was. Ronald had seen that himself and had lived through it. Several times.

As Grell often said: Underneath that cold shell was a rather soft person. He also said that William was actually romantic, but that was stretching it…

Ronald smiled and caressed William's cheek affectionately. He really loved the other and was him forever indebted.

His gaze moved to the big window in the bedroom and his smile instantly widened at the sight of snow. And lots of it! Everything was covered in a layer of the delicate, white joy. And the snow was still falling, just making the landscape all the more captivating!

Ronald really enjoyed snow. The soft, white ice crystals that fell from the sky always succeeded in brightened his mood. He hadn't enjoyed it as much last year because of the – at that time - resent events, but this year he could enjoy it to his heart's content! The traumas from that time didn't fill as much now as then, thanks to his friends and, especially, William.

He smiled brightly, captivated by the snow and therefore almost jumped when something touched his cheek. The soft chuckle that followed told him that William was now awake and he turned his attention to the other, pouting slightly.

"And you tell the others not to frighten me… Why may you, then?"

"Only I have that right. You are early up, by the way," William said and caressed Ronald's cheek with his forefinger. "How come?"

Ronald shrugged and leaned in to William's touch. "A nightmare. But everything is fine now," he added as he saw the slight frown on the other's face. "I'm content and the dream wasn't that bad, really."

"What was it about?" William asked softly and smiled a bit as Ronald closed his eyes slightly at his caress.

"The demon…" the younger murmured. "I dreamt he had somehow come back. He killed you right before my eyes and as he was pulling me away, I woke up. I can't imagine what I would have done had you not been by my side."

"Panicked," William said bluntly. "But I'm here, so there's nothing to worry about. And the demon won't come back, I made sure of that."

Ronald laughed quietly and opened his eyes again, staring at William through half-lidded eyes. "Yes… That's partly what made me relax again. That thought and you." He turned his gaze back to the window and pointed. "Look; it's snowing. Isn't it lovely?"

William grunted and ruffled up Ronald's hair, earning a half-hearted protest from the blond. "It's only trouble. It's a hell to get through and it's cold."

"You are such a spoilsport," Ronald scoffed and glanced at him. "Can't you see it? Everything looks so peaceful – so eerie."

"Mh…" William murmured and looked outside. "I guess. It's still problematic, though. Now, we might as well get up and get ready for work."

Ronald whined and fell back against the bed, grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it. "Don't wanna~!"

William glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Now you act like a five-year-old – or worse, like Sutcliff. Get up."

Ronald sent him a scornful look over the pillow, before burying his face in it again. When he made no move to get up, William rolled his eyes and leaned over him, taking the pillow and throwing it to the side. Ronald sent him a rather dirty look and suddenly grabbed his shoulders, turning them around so William was now the one to lie down with Ronald straddling him.

The blond grinned down at him, pinning the other's arms to the bed. "I don't wanna get up yet. Besides, we still have a lot of time before we need to be there. Just because we're awake doesn't mean we have to get up just now, does it?"

William sent him an unimpressed look. "We –"

He was – quite rudely, but not entirely unpleasantly – cut off when Ronald pressed his lips against his in a soft kiss.

"You talk too much, ya know?" Ronald smiled after the kiss and nuzzled against William's neck.

The stoic man sighed softly and lay back towards the pillow – not the one he had thrown on the floor - hands still pinned to the bed by the blond above him. "So you say…"

Ronald smiled gently against William's skin, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of the other.

"How long are you planning on staying like this?" William asked quietly.

"Mh…" Ronald purred and bit down the other's skin, causing William to let out an undignified yelp. "In an hour. Maybe two."

William growled and pushed Ronald backwards and down on the bed, quickly changing their positions so that William was now the one to hold Ronald down and not vice versa.

Ronald just grinned up at him. "What's up, boss?"

William leaned down and bit Ronald's ear gently. "Get up, lazy ass."

With that the other moved casually and rose from the bed, striding towards the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea. Go take a bath in the meantime. We can see how much time we have left when we are done…"

* * *

When William and Ronald entered the office two hours later, Eric and Alan were already there. Eric was seated on Alan's table while the fragile brunet was sipping to his coffee, ignoring the other's teasing.

At the arrival of the others, though, Alan and Eric shifted their attention to them. Eric grinned broadly as he looked at the two. "You're later than usual, Spears. Had fun with little Ron?"

William sent him a glare as cold as the snow outside, while Ronald just grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

Alan sighed and hit Eric on the head, earning a grunt from the other. "Be nice."

Ronald laughed and joined them while William just sent them an exasperated look and went inside his own office, closing the door behind him.

"Is Grell-sempai late again?" Ronald asked as he sat down in his chair with a lazy movement.

"Who knows?" Eric scoffed. "He might as well have gone to annoy that demon Michaelis or is paying a visit to that lunatic."

"What would he be doing at the Undertaker's?" Ronald asked, figuring that 'that lunatic' would be 'Undertaker', naturally.

"Don't care. I bet they are planning how to –" Eric began, but was interrupted when the door was slammed open and a certain redhead waltzed in.

"Speak of the Devil…" Alan said with a smile.

"Grell-sempai!" Ronald greeted and looked at the red-loving reaper.

Grell sent him a grin that would have put a shark to shame. "Ronnie! How are you?"

"He and Spears had some fun before coming here, so I'm sure he's more than fine," Eric said with a wave of his hand, once again earning a slap from Alan.

Grell's smile widened as Ronald sent Eric a glare. "Oh~?"

"Nothing much," Ronald said and leaned back in his chair, swirling it around. It hadn't been, really. They had been done an hour before they had to be at work, so they had enjoyed the time together, chatting. And a kiss or two.

Grell pouted at him for not telling any 'juicy details', but then instantly lightened up and looked outside the windows in the office. "Have you seen the weather? It's snowing~!"

"It's a bit hard not to see when you have to walk in it to get here," Eric scoffed.

Grell grinned at him and clapped his hands together, squealing like a schoolgirl who had just talked to her crush. "I think we should ditch work and have a snowball fight!"

"A snowball fight?" Alan repeated sceptically and raised an eyebrow. "We're not kids, Mr. Sutcliff. And Mr. Spears –"

"A snowball fight sounds like fun!" Ronald added in and looked at Eric. "Whaddaya think?"

"Sounds good to me," the elder said and glanced at William's office. "There's just _one _problem…"

Suddenly all eyes were on Ronald who shrank a bit backwards. "… What?" he asked.

Grell clapped his hands together and pulled Ronald out of his seat. "You can make him! Use your charm!"

"I can't get him outside in the _snow_!" Ronald hissed and looked at the three as if they had just suggested he go hug Sebastian. "He–"

"Oooh, when it's _you_ I'm sure he will do it~," Grell smiled and pushed Ronald towards the door. "Go on! We lay our faith in you!"

Before Ronald could argue he was pushed inside William's office, door closing behind him.

William looked up from the stack of papers and raised an eyebrow. "Ronald? What is it?"

Ronald shifted his feet nervously and glanced at William. "Uh… Is it possible that we can get off from work and go outside in the snow?"

William watched him for a long minute, not uttering a single word. "… Why in the world would I let you do that?" he then eventually asked.

"Oh, _come on_!" Ronald whined and walked over to his desk, placing his hands flat on the table. "A couple of hours can't hurt anyone! Please?"

William rested his chin in his hands, gazing calmly at him. "You are all here for a reason; work. The 'fun' can wait till afterhours. Why now?"

Ronald watched him for a silent moment, considering how he could get him to allow them to go outside and enjoy the weather. He could always sweet-talk him into it, but frankly, he seriously doubted William would fall for it. No, he had to do something else…

"If you won't let us go outside _and _join us, I won't speak to you in a month," he said with a sweet smile as he awaited William's reaction.

The stoic man just raised an eyebrow, not looking threatened at all. "You really think you can do that?"

Ronald's smile slipped from his face and he crossed his arms, straightening up and looking down at the older man. "Yes, I can. Now, do you agree or not?"

William simply looked at him, both eyebrows now lifted, actually looking slightly amused. "I doubt it."

Ronald threw out his arms and huffed. "Then watch me!"

With those words he went outside again and closed the door behind him. As soon as he was out he let out a pitiful sigh and strode towards Grell and the two others. "Now look at what you made me do! I said I wouldn't talk to him in a month if he wouldn't let us out and he didn't even believe me! And now I have to actually do as I said or else he'll think I'm… Stupid!"

Grell wore an amused smile. "Well~… Saying _that _might have been overdoing it. We all know you can't go without talking to him for so long. Why didn't you just say a week?"

"That didn't sound as bad…" Ronald whined and let his head fall down on the table as he sat down, sighing miserably.

Grell pat his shoulder while he snickered. Alan and Eric both looked amused, although Alan also seemed to sympathize with Ronald.

"You four," a stern voice spoke up and they all immediately looked towards the voice, seeing William standing at the doorframe to his office with his arms crossed, looking as uncaring as always. His following words surprised them all, though.

"I'll let you have your 'fun'. But when you're done it is right back to work, got it?"

"Oh, Will~!" Grell squealed and jumped towards the man, arms out and ready to hug him. William, however, sidestepped at the last second and the redhead landed face-first on the floor, whining.

"Will~! That's not nice to do to a lady!"

William cleared his throat and looked at the room's other occupants, adjusting his glasses with a gloved hand. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get ready; I won't let you have forever."

Eric grinned and dragged a still disbelieving Alan with him up, going for the door. "Let's meet outside in ten!"

Grell left, too, after William had threatened him with his death scythe, leaving Ronald alone with his supervisor.

"Did you _did _believe me?" Ronald asked with a grin and watched William from his place on the chair.

William walked towards the door leading to the hall, stopping before heading out and gazed at Ronald. "Not at all. I highly doubt you would be able to do as you said. However…" He cleared his throat, looking a bit… Embarrassed? "It's the first snow you can enjoy ever since the incident with the demon. If it makes you happy to get a couple of hours outside, then I'll let you have those hours. But do not forget work afterwards. I expect you all to actually _do _something. Now, do you plan on coming with me or are you intending to stay here?"

Ronald grinned and jumped from his chair, hurrying towards William. "You really _are _a softy, William!"

William sent him a murderous glare and began to walk. "I most certainly am _not_."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were gathered outside, dressed accordingly to the weather and their plans. William stood besides Ronald, arms crossed, regretting his decision more and more by each second. Ronald, however, smiled brightly and had his gaze on the other three standing a meter or two before them.

Alan still looked sceptical, though not as much as before. Eric stood at his side, keeping an eye on Grell who already had a snowball in his hand.

"So~!" Grell grinned, looking at the four with a shark-like smile. "Is it a snowball fight?"

"No teams," Eric said with a grin and glanced at William, who sent him an icy glare back. "Do all agree?"

Ronald and Alan nodded, while William just sighed. Why had he resigned to a children's play?

"Then begin!" Grell squealed and sent the snowball in his hand towards Eric, smashing him in his face.

Eric growled and bowed down to make a snowball and get revenge on Grell, but yet another snowball hit him square in the face by a giggling Alan.

William had stood on the sideline at first, watching his idiotic officers with an unimpressed look on his face, but then he was attacked by Grell and Ronald who had joined forces to get him to participate in the fun.

And then all Hell broke loose. Snowballs were thrown in every angle and squeals and curses could be heard. Even William let out a low curse when he missed Eric by an inch. Eric grinned and sent a snowball right back at him, hitting him in the chest. Ronald was so busy laughing that he didn't see the snowball thrown at him before it hit its mark in his face. That effectively shut him up and he focused on getting back on Alan.

Eventually they ended up in pairs, as Eric would always protect Alan when the others sent a snowball his way, and William would push or drag Ronald away if a snowball was sent towards him. Pairs against pairs… And Grell who was alone.

"Quick, William!" Ronald panted and sidestepped out of a snowball's path. "I will take care of throwing, so you just make them and hand them over to me!"

William's answer was a slight glare as he crouched down in the snow and began forming a snowball in his gloved hands.

In the meantime Ronald made some snowballs, too, and threw them at Grell who had cornered Alan near a tree. Grell scowled back at him and began to make way, leaving Alan alone again.

"Hurry up!" Ronald urged and accepted the snowballs William handed him. Again the stoic man sent him a look which Ronald ignored as he was attacked with snowballs by a grinning Grell.

It was cold but they were having fun. Even William, though he hid the fact with a frown on his face. His eyes, however, showed amusement as he betrayed Ronald and sent a snowball right in his face, earning a whine from the blond.

And then, suddenly, they had all decided just then to team up all four and attack their supervisor. William was pushed to the ground and held down by Grell and Eric whilst Alan and Ronald covered him in snow, laughing their hearts out.

William was strong, no doubt, but not as strong as Grell and definitely not as strong as him _and _Eric. Therefore he could only thrash around and shout as his officers tortured him with snow in his face and down his neck, making him shiver with cold. How _unfair_. He should punish them with overtime and loads of paperwork for _days _after this.

As if reading his mind, Ronald leaned down to his ear and said: "Don't you dare give us overtime because of this, sweetie-pie -" he ignored the murderous glare William sent his way "- or we might just decide to drag you out into the snow again and bury you in it. Or worse. Are we clear?"

Ronald sent him a sweet smile and he could only growl quietly in agreement.

Eric and Grell were laughing their asses off and let go of William. Alan just smiled – a bit apologising, being the one most unwilling to annoy him – and Ronald joined Grell and Eric in their laughter.

William sat up and sent them all a silent glare as he removed the snow from his hair and face and tried to get it out of his clothes. He couldn't believe he had let them do this at all. He was freezing as Hell now, no thanks to them.

Ronald glanced at him through the tears of laughter in his eyes and instantly wrapped his arms around him, snuggling into him and resting his head under his chin. "Don't hate me~," he purred and smiled up at him.

William looked at him, trying to resist the urge to smile. He didn't really succeed, if Ronald's smile, now larger, was any indication. "I would never hate you," he then sighed, earning a soft laugh from the other.

"Oh~!" Grell squealed and suddenly appeared before them. "Aren't you two just _adorable_! So caught up in each other that you don't even watch out _for an upcoming attack!_" Ronald and William were immediately assaulted with snowballs by the others. Being two now, though, they managed to get up and away and fight back.

Fifteen minutes later they decided to do something else than snowball fight.

"I'm gonna make a snow_woman_!" Grell declared and promptly began on the first large snowball.

Eric and Alan decided to make another snow sculpture while Ronald and William just settled with a plain snowman.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Ronald smiled and looked at William as he began forming the first snowball.

William glanced at him and shrugged. "I wouldn't really say _fun_…"

"Aww, come on! I know you enjoyed it! Maybe not the part where you were covered in snow, but definitely the rest!" Ronald grinned.

"If you 'know it', then why do you ask?" William asked dryly and watched Ronald as he finished the first snowball.

The blond just sent him a grin and took the second snowball William had made and placed it onto the first one. "Yay! Now we just need the last one! Do you want to make that?"

William just sighed and began making the last one. Shortly after he was done and placed it on the top.

Ronald went over to stand at his side, looking at the snowman with a slight frown. "Something's missing… Ah!"

He smiled and carved two eyes in the upper snowball with his finger. "What a shame… We don't have a carrot. Humans make snowmen with carrots and buttons, but we don't have either. It needs a scarf, too. And a broom."

"Why in the world would a snowman need a scarf?" William asked and raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Ronald. "It's made of snow. A scarf is meant to give you warmth. A snowman would melt."

Ronald shrugged and sent him a wide grin. "How should I know? I have just seen humans do it, that's all."

William rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Honestly…"

Ronald just laughed and looked at the snowman again, wondering if there was anything they missed. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "It needs arms! Quick, get two branches! Preferably ones who look alike."

William sent him a mock glare and headed to a tree to get the two branches. He glanced at Eric and Alan who were done with their… Sculpture… Of some sort, and were now making angels in the snow. He shook his head slightly and turned his eyes to Grell who, surprisingly, had made a quite good snowwoman. He had even used his own scarf on it. William would never understand the cause in doing that.

He got the two requested branches and headed back to Ronald who had by now carved a smile on the snowman. He accepted the branches with a smile and stuck them into the snowman's sides.

"Great! Now, is there more…"

While Ronald was looking at the snowman with a concentrated frown, William was busy watching him. How it warmed his heart that Ronald was so happy now. He almost smiled himself at the thought. "Ronald."

At the sound of his name, Ronald turned his eyes and looked at William, brow lifted. "What?"

"I love you," William said softly.

Ronald looked surprised for a second, but then smiled warmly. "I love you, too."

William smiled gently, but it quickly turned into a smirk. Then he ruined the romantic moment by throwing a snowball at Ronald, hitting him square in his face, the surprise of the hit sending the younger to the ground where he sat with a disbelieving look on his face for a short amount of time, before he realized what had just happened.

"Aw, _no fair_!" Ronald whined and pouted up at him.

William just chuckled. "Revenge, _love_," he said with a smile and reached out for Ronald with a hand. He saw the pout turn into a grin, though, but didn't get a chance to draw the hand back before Ronald grabbed it and pulled him down in the snow with him. Then he rose and looked down at William with a satisfied smile.

"That's what you get for distracting me like that, you cheater!"

"I didn't cheat," William said calmly and rose, removing some of the snow on his clothes with a flick of his hand. "You're just too easily distracted."

Ronald glared at him, but before he could answer they were interrupted by Grell – who else?

"Let's go back inside and make some hot cocoa~!" the red-haired said and tried to hug William, but the man just tripped the idiot who fell on the ground. "Ow… You're so cold~…"

"I agree with Sutcliff for once," Eric said and joined them with Alan. "It's getting cold so something hot to drink sounds good."

Ronald nodded and gazed at William who just sighed. That was a yes.

They all five headed back to the headquarters and their office. Eric and Alan went off to get something hot to drink and William, Ronald and Grell drew two desks together and got five chairs so they could sit down. Eric and Alan returned shortly after and then they just sat down and enjoyed the warmth and each other's company.

"That was entertaining," Alan said with a soft smile and sipped to his cocoa. "But cold." He shivered slightly and Eric placed an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

William just closed his eyes and breathed on the cocoa to cool it down. He really wasn't one for sweets, but just this one couldn't hurt, could it?

Ronald leaned on William, sipping to his own cocoa and let out a content sigh. "Mh… This is nice."

The other four nodded, but no one broke the comfortable silence.

"You know…" William said softly, gaining Ronald's attention. "I meant what I said earlier. I really do."

Ronald smiled and nuzzled against his cheek. "I know."

"Aww~," Grell cooed, looking at Ronald and William. "You two are just so sweet. It's _so _romantic!"

"By the way," William said casually, ignoring Sutcliff and gaining the other's attention. "We are behind in our schedule, so we have to work overtime to catch up on what's lost. If I hear _one _complaint from either of you, I will double your paperwork tomorrow by three. Now, do any of you have anything to say?"

He smiled in satisfaction when no one said a word, albeit they didn't look quite as happy as before. He leant back in his chair, sipping to his cocoa and said, smirk evident in his voice: "Didn't think so."

Ronald sighed and leant on William's shoulder. William smiled and caressed Ronald's cheek gently.

"Ah~! It's not fair!" Grell exclaimed and rose from his seat, striking a dramatic pose. "You're all lovey-dovey while I have no one! Oooh, I'm gonna go see my dear Sebas-chan… Or maybe Undertaker~." He grinned and before William could scold him for speaking that _filth's _name, he was out of the door and gone.

William just let out a frustrated sigh and played with Ronald's hair, sipping to the hot drink in his hand.

Ronald smiled softly and glanced up at William.

His nightmare was but a nightmare. Nothing but a fragment of his imagination – of his _fears_. But there was no reason to be afraid. Not anymore. William would never die from him. The demon would never kill him. The demon was _gone _and would not be coming back. Ronald would never be captured and tormented by that demon, less of all _see _it ever again.

Ronald breathed on William's ear, smiling as the other man shivered just slightly. "I love you, William. I really do," he whispered softly and kissed his neck before resting his head on his shoulder. He could feel the other's soft smile _and _see it out of the corner of his eye.

That made him smile even more.

* * *

_AN: Fluff. Lots of fluff. Fluff, fluff, fluff! And OOC-ness. Gaah! But whatever. Who says William can't be… Somewhat friendly… Erk._

_This spinoff is almost twice as long as the first… Huh. You don't mind, do you? Hopefully not…_

_As I mentioned in the start AN, I am considering a third, and last (I promise!), spinoff. I can tell you now that it will be about Ronald's fear of being with William sexually. But if I write it or not… That's the question. I don't even know if I _can_ write something other than kisses… And more explicit than the scenes with Ronald and the demon in _Timeless_. They weren't _that _bad, but… We'll just have to wait and see, ne?_

_Either way, I have some ideas for other stories! I am almost sure about one that doesn't belong in the Universe of _Timeless_. It's just an oneshot and I do not plan on it being _that_… Light-hearted. Oh well. I have some ideas for other multi-chapter fanfictions, too… Let's wait and see if I upload more, mh? :D_

_I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! It's much lighter than the other ones, don't you all agree? Kikiki. Reviews make me very happy, especially if you write constructive feedback! ^^ But no matter what, even a one-word review will make me more than happy!_

_Ah… Do I have more to say? No. I don't think so._

_Till next story, dearies!_


End file.
